The use of wireless local area networks (WLANs), also known generally as Wi-Fi networks, by organizations (a.k.a. enterprises) of all sizes has become increasingly widespread. The performance specifications of Wi-Fi networks have improved substantially as the IEEE 802.11 standard continues to evolve. Wi-Fi networks are typically easier and cheaper to install than are wired networks. Wi-Fi networks also offer service to mobile clients. Connections to devices are easily added and removed. It is not difficult to see why Wi-Fi is the network infrastructure of choice for many organizations.
One task that remains cumbersome in the installation and/or upgrading of a Wi-Fi network is the configuration and provisioning of new access points at a given site. The number of access points needed at a given site of an organization (e.g., a business) can vary from one or a few to a large number. An organization may have a site that covers a small area in which client devices need to connect, such that one or a few access points would provide sufficient service. On the other hand, a site may be a large factory, a multi-level building, or even a campus, requiring the installation of many access points throughout the site. A given site may also involve different departments or sub-divisions of the organization, such that management of the Wi-Fi network is made easier by grouping access points accordingly. As the number of access points used by an organization at a given location and/or the number of locations in which an organization operates Wi-Fi networks increases, the task of configuring and provisioning the access points becomes more and more difficult.
Access points are typically provided with a basic or default set of operating parameters that enable the devices to be operational upon power-up while connected to an enterprise network of an organization. The process of configuring an access point typically requires assigning a set of configuration parameters that determine the operation of the access point as a member of a group of access points operated by a given organization at a given location. Currently, access points are configured manually. That is, when a new access point is added to a site, its configuration parameters are selected and manually provisioned into the access point.
Some organizations use cloud-based services to manage their Wi-Fi infrastructure, which may extend across multiple locations. When someone at a given site of a given organization attempts to activate a new (or repurposed, relocated, or the like) access point, that access point may programmatically connect with an associated cloud-based WLAN-management service (e.g., to one or more servers operated in connection with such a service). Unless detailed information is manually provided by an administrator that is manually configuring the new access point, the cloud-based WLAN-management service would not be able to determine with which location of which organization the new access point should be associated, and would not therefore be able to identify a set of access-point-configuration parameters (e.g., service set identifier (SSID), security information (e.g., passcode), and the like) with which to provision the access point. Thus, typically, such access points need to be manually configured onsite. As the number of access points involved gets larger, the task becomes more and more tedious and time-consuming.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for automatically grouping, authenticating, and provisioning access points using cloud-based management of WLAN infrastructure.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.